Lapse
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: An accident leaves Bonnie with no memories and the Originals use the fact to turn her into someone that no one is prepared to handle, least of all them. Guilt pushes the Salvatore to help Bonnie get her memories back; but along the way their motivations change. Whose side will Bonnie be on when she remembers, the Originals, the Salvatore, or her own? Post 3x18.ON HIATUS
1. Part One: Crash

**Title:** Lapse

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/AH

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Kol/Lucy, Elijah/Abby, Stefan/Meredith, Bonnie/Damon (One-sided), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jeremy/Rebekah (mostly One-sided), mentions of past Bonnie/Jeremy etc.

**Summary:** _"Taking advantage of the situation will be easy," Klaus said, "We can turn her into anything we want. The real beauty of it all is as long we keep her happy; meaning fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious to anything involving Elena Gilbert, all the things that she was deprived of while in the company of the Salvatore, even if she begins to remember she won't think of asking any questions."_ An accident leaves Bonnie with no memories and the Originals use the fact to turn her into someone that no one is prepared to handle, least of all them. Guilt pushes the Salvatore to help Bonnie get her memories back; but along the way their motivations change. Whose side will Bonnie be on when she remembers, the Originals, the Salvatore, or her own? _Post 3x18._

**Warnings: **Non-Canon**,** Dark!Bonnie, Character Death, Violence, Graphic Torture, Dark Magic, etc.

_**Author's Note: If you don't normally read these, read this one. Basically I am blaming the folks on tumblr for this. I hadn't planned on posting anything over break but I got behind in my updates and so I was working on other updates when folks were posting stuff that reminded me of this idea and ya'll know I can never resist a plot bunny when I am inspire. God, I have too many stories. So everything is pretty much cannon in this through 3x18 with the exception of the following; killing the Originals does not kill the vampire race as I feel like it was bullshit writing to keep them alive when they could have just had them destroy the rest of the stakes and they ended up killing two of them any damn way, Sage is alive and instead of going in for revenge on her own she with Rebekah's blessing joins with the Originals, instead of offering Klaus the stakes in exchange for Damon, Stefan sneaks in an frees him when Rebekah takes a break from the torture when Sage asks to meet with her and Klaus. The rest will be explained along the way. Basically the premise of this is Klaus kidnaps an amnesiac Bonnie, claims to be her protector and helps her enhance and use her powers, all while manipulating her into protecting him and his family from her former friends. **_

**PART ONE: CRASH**

"_If one is to be called a liar, one may as well make an effort to deserve the name."_

~A.A. Milne

Niklaus Mikaelson stood amidst the ruins of Fell's Church, alongside his sister Rebekah, both listening intently to the tale of their brother's demise. Klaus was numb. Perhaps he should have feel something for the loss of his brother, but his brother had wanted to die and so his fate was not entirely a sorrowful one as far as Klaus was concerned. Though, his main concern was the fact that their enemies now had the means to end them at their disposal.

He had grown too soft, he realized, to complacent. He had let too many things cloud his judgment. His friendship with Stefan that would never he obtained again. His infatuation with Caroline Forbes, which would never be returned. The person that he could have molded her into, the things he could have shown her, it all seemed laughable now. She was weak, they all were weak, none of them had true potential save for one. The witch; spending the day with her had shown him what he should have seen all along, something that she had shown him time and time again; she was powerful to the point of being threatening. It was amusing to think that he had once thought that if any of the doppelganger's merry little band of men were able to kill him it would be, Bonnie Bennett. However, despite the times that they had used her before, it would seem that they now had the means to kill him without putting the witch on the front lines in order to do it.

Klaus was fearful, as he always was when there was a threat to his survival, but more than that he was angry. There was time when he was feared, a time when there was a reason to fear, a time when he wouldn't let a group that was essentially made of high school children be considered a threat. He could have killed them all, should have killed them all. But now that they had the means to kill him within their grasp, his need for survival and that crippling fear took hold. They were not the only ones that were weak, his weakness was even more shameful.

"What do we do, Nik?" Rebekah asked, her eyes lost and pleading. It had been a while since she had come to him for guidance, since she had allowed herself to be vulnerable around him. Things were no longer the same in their relationship, they were fractured, broken, and it was his doing. Everything was his doing.

"We leave town," he said, "We contact Kol and Elijah. We plan and then we return and burn this place to the ground until every stake is destroyed and the doppelganger and all her friends are nothing more than bloody piles of flesh."

Rebekah looked at him, skeptically, and worse he could not blame her for it. How many idle threats had he made the past few months? They should have all been dead hundreds of times over already. Should have been disposed of by his hand the first or the second or the third time that he had threatened to do it. "Why not go after them now?" Rebekah asked.

"They managed to kill, Finn," he said, "Despite him being so welcoming of death not too long ago given what we are that is no small feat. You've seen what happens when we underestimate them. Besides that, they have the witch to fall back on. I'm done playing games. This will end and it will end on our terms. When we strike there can be no loopholes, no chance for them to escape."

Rebekah nodded, stiffly. Her grief was palpable, her fear was consuming. She had let herself be preyed upon by those that were beneath her, they all had, and this was the price. It was time they remembered who they were, what they were capable of, it would mean death if they didn't. "There's no reason to return to the manor," Rebekah said, "There is nothing of value left there. If we leave then when leave now, we leave tonight."

Klaus nodded in agreement.

"I'm coming with you." Both siblings looked to where Sage stood, having forgotten that she was even there. Klaus opened his mouth to object. "You owe me," Sage said, "I told you everything that you now know. I have to avenge him, you must let me avenge him."

"And why?" Klaus asked with and eyebrow raised, "Would we do that?"

"My power for one," Sage said, "The resources that I have at my disposal and the influence that I have over Damon to name a few other things."

"Your right," Klaus sneered, "We could use you. Or perhaps we could do the sensible thing and kill you."

"Like you killed the Salvatore?" Sage asked, "Or the Gilbert girl? Or Katerina? Or the Bennett witch?" Sage ignored the lethal look on Klaus' face. This was not about him, this was about Finn, the only man who had ever loved. This was about avenging his death, which she would do with or without their help, she owed him that much. "Excuse me if I am unafraid, Niklaus," she said.

Rebekah sighed as Klaus looked as if he might attack. There was no time for this, they needed to focus. Besides they could always accept her help now and kill her later. "As you seem to be more upset about my brother's death than even, Nik," Rebekah said, giving Klaus a look, "I say that you can feel free to join us. Just don't expect any loyalty on our part."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sage smirked, "And thank you."

"Save the soft sentiments for when everyone involved in this is dead," Rebekah said, "Let's go."

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett knew that she shouldn't be behind the wheel of her car. But it was a better option than staying in the driveway of Mikaelson manor and having a nervous breakdown in enemy territory. Still she couldn't stop crying. The tears would not be ebbed.

Bonnie gripped the steering wheel tightly, sobs making her body shake. Spending the day being threatened by Klaus was the straw that had broken the camel's back. The worst part was, outside of the threats, it was almost exactly how she was treated by the Salvatore. Taken against her better judgment and sometimes against her will, and used for her powers. Being roped into something that she wanted no part of. But the Salvatore didn't have to threaten her did they? They had taken so much from her already; the life that she had before their arrival, her Grams, her mother. She was beyond refusing any of them even with the brewing hatred and resentment that bubbled and threatened to overflow underneath the surface.

Even tonight when she had managed to summon the courage to leave Damon to his fate, to force him to atone for his scenes in some sort of way, she had ended up calling Elena and getting him help. She was weak. Anytime she wanted to say something now, she kept her mouth shut. Any bravado that managed to leave her lips was never backed up. She had nothing and no one. No family, that cared enough to stick around, the only one who had being dead. No friends who gave a shit for longer than the time that it took to ask her for a spell. But even now she would die for them. Even after he had cheated on her with the ghost of his ex-girlfriend Jeremy was important enough to her to do what Klaus wanted in order to keep him alive. But no one was there for her in the same way that she was there for them, but she didn't care because as long as she tricked herself into believing that she still had someone left….but she couldn't do that anymore. Everything was so fucked up. Who she once was gone, and she had nothing to show for it but emptiness, and loneliness.

Bonnie knew that she should pull over, it was raining now and the roads were slick, and the sobs would not stop. The self-deprecating thoughts would not stop and the shaking would not shop. The voice in the back of the mind that told her that she was foolish, abusing powers that she didn't even fully know how to use and sacrificing herself even without really knowing who she was. She had been willing to die for Elena once, but now death sounding welcoming for another reason. She could have release, the freedom that she was not strong enough to give herself. She could see her Grams again. She wouldn't have to wonder whenever she woke up, if today would be the day that she would die.

No one seemed to care whether she lived or not, not outside of her powers. Her mother had not cared enough to stay. Her father could not even make the time to give her a phone call, let alone come to town long enough to spend time with her. But he would have to come back for her funeral wouldn't he? There would be a morbid sort of justice in that.

She had been the last of the Bennett line, a line that was supposed to be so powerful, a line that so many had threatened to end. But what power was there in servitude? Every Bennett woman she had known of had suffered serving the very abominations that they were meant to destroy. Esther had accessed their line and sponged their power through Ayanna after breaking the balance with no real consequence. Emily had been Katherine's slaved, and she had burned so that she could protect her secret. Her Grams had died for the sake of the Salvatore. Now Bonnie was playing servant to the Original and Salvatore alike, all while dealing with the consequences of abusing her power when the others around her seemed to face none. Where the fuck was the balance in all of that? "There is none," Bonnie whispered aloud, her voice broken, "So all this time I've been fighting for nothing."

Making her decision Bonnie let go of the steering wheel of her car. Her foot stayed planted on the gas petal. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She began to hum lowly, a lullaby that her Grams used to sing her when she tucked her in at night.

Her car jerked and began to swerve across the road, still Bonnie didn't stop humming, the tears streaming steadily down her face. The car skidded across the road, slipping on the damp asphalt. Her eyes shut tighter and she gripped the sides of her seat as she finally took her feet of the gas. The car spun around in circles and finally skidded off the road a crashed hard into a tree, the front smashed in like an accordion. The broken glass on windshield splayed and cut Bonnie's face, as she moved forward her head hitting the dashboard even with her seatbelt still firmly in place.

Bonnie felt the blood trickled from her temple and she smiled. When the blackness came, she welcomed it.

**:::**

Despite Rebekah's declaration that there was nothing important left in the home that he had built his family, the home that they had never gotten to live in as a true family, there were still valuable things that Klaus had hidden within the many rooms and walls. Things that he didn't want to leave behind, it was bad enough he was forced into running, running from people who were not worth running from. And so they resolved to retrieve those items before their journey out of Mystic Falls.

It was on their route out of town as they were leaving, that they saw it. The witch's car on the side of the road, so damaged that it was barely recognizable. Klaus was about to drive past but something stopped him, something he could not quite define. "What are you doing?" Rebekah, asked as he pulled the car over, "Stopping to make sure that she's dead I hope. If they lose the witch then they lose their edge so I suggest if she's not that you finish the job."

Klaus ignored her as he got out of the car and walked out into the rain. The walked around the wreckage of the witch's car to the driver's side door. Even with his enhanced strength it took some effort to pry the door open, once he did, he wound up ripping it clean off the car; not that it mattered given the state that the rest of the car was in. He tossed the door to the side at the smell of blood.

Klaus examined the damage. There was dried blood at the witch's temple, glass littered in her lap and cuts and gashes on her face and her neck. The worse of the wound seemed to be large gash on her leg, that was still bleeding, a piece of the car lodged in the wound. He could hear her heartbeat but it was faint and her breathing was hollow. He had always thought, with all the times that she had bested him and all the times that he had threatened her that seeing her life slip away from her would be a pleasing sight. In reality it seemed like a waste, more than once he had seen what she could do and so he knew that in the right hands she could be molded into something rather close to perfection. He had come close before with others, and he would be lying if he were to say that he had not thought about it once or twice. Even with his dislike for her and the Salvatore influence, it was a seductive notion.

Klaus reached out and touched her hair, blood made the strands sticky, Klaus pulled his hand back and let the rain wash the blood from his fingers. Without thinking, Klaus began to tug up his sleeve. He bit into his wrist, watching his own blood flow. "Be thankful that I want to be the one to kill you, Miss Bennett," he said.

Forcing her mouth open Klaus pressed his wrist over her lips letting his blood flow in inside. He used his other hand to massage her throat to assist her in swallowing. He pulled his hand a way once he saw the gash on her leg beginning to close. He ignored the pouring rain and waited for her eyes to open. He wanted to see the look on her face when she realized that it was he who had saved her. Even with spending the day tormenting her, it wasn't enough, she was the only one that he could "bother" as she had put it, anymore within her group it seemed. The only one who seemed to truly fear him, when, until that night, she had been the only one who had had any hopes of destroying him. The irony did not escape him.

He knew that given the fact that he had held her captive for most of the day, it was unlikely that she was involved in his brother's death or the plans now being made against him; it would be idiotic to leave her out when she was the most powerful among them and so he was even more sure that the Salvatore had, but it didn't matter. She was the one that he had access to, the one who did not know her own power or how to weld it, the one too broken to fight him back, and so she would pay for what they had done, for his own weakness even in saving her life, and it would start the minute she opened her eyes and saw that the abomination had been her salvation.

When the witch's eyes opened however, Klaus knew that something was off. The darkness made her eyes appear a dark forest green, and she seemed lost, empty, and unaware. He could see her fear, smell it, taste it, but it was not fear of him; as she looked at him there was absolutely no recognition.

"Miss Bennett?" Klaus asked. He took a moment to wonder if perhaps she was playing some sort of game, but the look on her face wasn't one that one could fake. She didn't even recognize her own name. "Bonnie?" He tried, and still there was only that blank stare full of confusion and fear.

Bonnie studied the man hovering over her in the rain. Bonnie. Was that her name? It felt right, she supposed. She tried to think, to remember. Who was she? Where was she? How had she gotten there? Hadn't she been hurt just a moment ago? But this man, he had done something, he had saved her... "You saved me," she said, voicing her thought, "You know who I am." Her voice sounded unfamiliar and foreign to her own ears. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to curl up into a ball or whether she wanted to run. She could remember how to speak. She could remember what things were. She knew that she was in a car, that there had been some sort of an accident. That she was a woman, and he was a man. She knew the color or his eyes, they blue, a familiar blue that seemed far away at the same time. All of those things she could remember. But places and people seemed completely lost to her.

He looked momentarily stricken at the thought of her not remembering, before he began to wonder what else she didn't remember. Klaus blinked at her a moment and then a thought occurred to him. He had been thinking what a waste it would be, about what he could make her, now that she had no memory of him couldn't his thoughts come to fruition? They would need protection after all, the same way that they would need to take away any protection that the Salvatore and the others had. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. It would take time to train her but they would have time while they were laying low and planning. He would have to lie and lie well, but he had always been called a liar, even when telling the truth, especially by Mikael.

He schooled his features, doing his best not to smirk. "Yes, Bonnie," he said, over the rain, "I know you. You got into this accident after leaving my house in fact." His tone was vague. He wasn't lying, though he would soon start. "It's a good thing that I followed you after you left," he continued, being sure to sound concerned, "You've been going through a lot recently and you were very distraught when you left. I tried to stop you but, you're not the most agreeable when you're upset." He looked around him, and saw his sister looking at him seemingly close to getting out of car. "It's raining, love," Klaus said. Her eyes widened at the term of endearment and he wondered if her cheeks were flushed from the rain and the cold or something else. "If you would allow it," he said being almost unnecessarily gentle in his tone of voice and his manner, "I would like to take you somewhere safe, somewhere warm, somewhere that I can protect you."

"But you haven't told me…," Bonnie said carefully, not wanting to upset him, "I do not know…Who are you?" Not that it would matter if he gave her a name, she wouldn't be able to associate it with anything. She was tired and weak, and confused. Somewhere warm and safe sounded perfect, she felt like she had never known such a place. Was that because she didn't remember or because she really had not? "To me, I mean," Bonnie said, shaking away her thoughts, "Who are you, to me?"

"A friend," Klaus said, bending down slightly. He reached over Bonnie's lap and he could hear her heart rate increase. He looked at her warily, to see if it was because of fear, but there was something else in the witch's haunted eyes, something that he could no place. He unbuckled her seatbelt, had she not been wearing it she might have died. When he turned again, their faces were closer than he expected, so close that he could feel every rapid breath that left her mouth on his damp skin. He swallowed hard as the look in her eyes became somehow more intense. "Niklaus is the name that my father gave me," he said, "But you can call me Klaus."

"Kl-aus," Bonnie said slowly as if she were tasting the name on her tongue. It was odd hearing her say it without the hint of disgust or malice.

"Yes," Klaus nodded, their noses touching as he did so, "Will you come with me?" Even though the question was giving her a choice, what choice did she really have? What other options? The only other thing that would be left to do would be to wonder the streets alone in search of someone else who knew her.

"Yes," Bonnie agreed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up bridal style. It was odd, the way that he looked at her, as if she was something to eat, or perhaps a prize he had won. "Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, love?" Klaus responded, trying to hide the triumphant feeling he had. She would be his, no theirs, and the Salvatore would be none the wiser. They might think they had the upper hand, but they would regret leaving the witch out of their plans. If they had let her in on their scheme she would have been with them all day instead of him, she wouldn't have been on the stretch of dark and slippery road, she would still remember, and she would not be such easy prey for him to devour.

"Do you call all your friends 'love'?" She asked.

Klaus grinned as he began to walk toward his car. "Some friends, some enemies, and some to whom I am indifferent," he said, "Would you rather me call you something else? By your name perhaps?"

Bonnie shook her head slowly, her fatigue showing has he rolled onto his shoulder. "No," she said simply, giving no other explanation but that. She felt as if she had been deprived of love once, perhaps because she could not remember ever feeling it. It was nice to hear the word, so nice, even if it wasn't literally meant. "Klaus?"

"Yes, love?" He said, this time putting emphasis on the word. He watched as he eyes closed. She would be unconscious soon. The rain falling on her face was doing rather little to keep her awake.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere warm and safe," he said, "My new home." It didn't matter how much he told her, he realized, as she would have no one to tell his secrets to. "The old one," he said, "The one that you were leaving from, it is no longer safe."

"Was that why I was upset?" Bonnie asked, "Because we're friends, and you told me that you were leaving?" She sounded as lost and confused as she felt. In truth she would have accepted any information that he would give, she was starved for it. She wanted to fill in the huge gaping hole that her mind had become.

"Perhaps." Klaus said, not confirming it or denying it. Bonnie opened her mouth to ask more questions but he shook his head. "Sleep now," he said, "Questions later. I will answer anything that you want after you get some rest. Close your eyes." As the witch listened to him without even the slightest argument, Klaus thought that he could get used to the easy acquiescence, especially it was coming from her.

**:::**

Klaus settled down on the couch in the sitting room of his new place of residence next to his brother, Elijah. Kol and Rebekah sat across from them. Sage was off somewhere brooding over his dead brother, not that Klaus cared what the hell she decided to do with her time.

Once Elijah and Kol, had done their own mourning for Finn and had taken in the gravity of their situation, it had gotten rather quiet. Still it was nice to have them all in one place once more.

"Brother," Elijah said breaking into Klaus' concentration.

"Yes?" Klaus asked. He knew what was next from the look on Elijah's face. He didn't see why he would even have to explain after telling them what had occurred prior to their departure. Besides that he was tired as he and Rebekah had just spent sixteen hours on the road.

"Would you kindly explain why Miss Bennett is asleep upstairs in your bed?" Elijah asked, as he leaned back on the brown leather couch, kicking his feet up on the glass coffee table. "She is loyal to Miss Gilbert and by extension the Salvatore brothers, is she not?"

"Yes," Klaus said, "But as the accident wiped out her memory of either I doubt that it much matters. She's our witch now."

Kol smirked as he shifted in the high back armchair in which he sat. "Since when?" He asked.

"Since, Nik, decided it would be a good idea to kidnap her and use her amnesiac state to his advantage," Rebekah said, "We all know how he loves to manipulate, convert, and control witches, almost as much as he loves to fuck them. Or at least he did before his taste went to more degrading territory." She rolled her eyes as she thought of Caroline Forbes. "I think it's a nice little plan myself. Makes me remember the good old days; when the women Nik seduced actually had something more to offer than what some would call a pretty face as well as what some would call confidence, and what I call plain and a big mouth. When power was his biggest aphrodisiac and he could smell magic from twenty miles away."

"I remember," Kol said, "While I, myself, hold witches in high esteem…it's nothing compared to Niklaus here. When did it stop, I wonder?"

"When he found a witch that he could not have and instead of jumping at the challenge he simply stomped down his desire for her and replaced her with and easier target that he still couldn't hit," Rebekah said.

"Really?" Kol asked, enjoying the smell on Klaus' anger and the enraged expression on his face, "And this witch, where is she now?"

"I believe," Elijah said, looking pointedly at his brother, "She is upstairs asleep in Niklaus' bed." The more he thought about it the more Rebekah's words rang true. It was the only reason that Niklaus would not have killed the Bennett witch already, as he she had bested him enough time and he had made enough threats on her line. Then there was the fact that he continue to seek her out even with having more experienced and more complying witches at his disposal; the threats, the demands, the targeting of her loved ones, all excuses to be near her; all ways to best her in the only way that he could. He was like a little boy who dipped his crushes pigtails in ink, a child that threw tantrums and lashed out when he couldn't have what he desired. Niklaus would deny it, he knew, but they all knew him too well for him to say otherwise now that his motives were clear.

"I hate to say this Nik," Kol sighed, "But it is kind of sad that her having brain damage is the only way that you could actually get shot. Though, I do understand the sentiment, the ignorant prey is always the most tempting and the most fun."

Klaus moved to attack him them and it was only Elijah holding him back that stopped the attack from occurring. "I am doing this for all of us," Klaus hissed, once he had settled, "Those stakes were not their advantage, she was. When I mold her, when I shape her, and she is loyal to us she will destroy them and turn those stakes into ashes. I've done this before, with stronger women, stronger witches that had their memory intact. They all succumbed to me and she will be no different."

"And if she remembers?" Elijah asked, ever the practical one.

"We could always just kill her," Rebekah shrugged, smirking as Klaus frowned at the thought. All on the car ride over she had suspected other motives behind him saving the witch but he seemed to be blind to his own reasons even if she wasn't.

Klaus chose to ignore his sister. "Taking advantage of the situation will be easy," Klaus said, "We can turn her into anything we want. The real beauty of it all is as long we keep her happy; meaning fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious to anything involving Elena Gilbert, all the things that she was deprived of while in the company of the Salvatore, even if she begins to remember she won't think of asking any questions."

Kol grinned. "Fucked you say?" he beamed, "Well, since you have no interest in the witch in that manner and you are the one that threw out that tantalizing option then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I was the one doing the fucking then, brother?"

Klaus moved to rise again and again Elijah stopped him. "I suggest we go with Rebekah's option for now," Elijah said, "If we go through with this and she remembers, she will likely lash out or seek retaliation. Our best bet in to earn her trust and use her power while we can and then we cut our losses when it is no longer advantageous to do so."

"Very well," Klaus said, his words sounding empty. He had already claimed sole ownership of the witch they knew, in spite of his claims that she was theirs as well. "This witch is ours until her memory returns and then we'll give her back to the Salvatore in pieces."

**:::**

Bonnie awoke with a start. She was covered in sweat, and panting. The last thing she remembered was Klaus telling her that he would bring her somewhere safe. She hoped that this was the place. She had hope that this place was it.

Bonnie vaguely remembered waking up for a few moments and a blonde girl helping her change her clothes. Bonnie looked down at herself. She was wearing pink pajama shorts, so perhaps they were hers. The black shirt was much too large to be hers, however. She wondered if it belonged to Klaus, the thought that it might belong to him pleased her. Drawing back the covers, she climbed out of bed.

She looked around the room that she was in. It was done in blacks, tans, and browns. She was sitting up in a painted, iron for poster bed. There was a storage ottoman at the foot of it, and a crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling. There was a dark oak nightstand on either side of the bed, a bed much too large for one person. There were large windows with brown and tan striped drapery. There was a fireplace against the far wall. It was small with a large antique mirror hanging over it, and two tan plush antique chairs in front of it. The room was obviously meant to be shared and Bonnie felt cold and alone all of a sudden.

She wished that there was a fire in the fire place, to perhaps keep her warm. Almost just as the thought occurred to her the fireplace flared to life, flames licking the logs stacked in the hearth. Bonnie frowned, looking around her to make sure that she was in the room alone. "How?" She asked aloud.

She looked at the thick white candles that dark antique candlesticks held on either side of the fireplace mantel. She concentrated on one and then the other, both times the wick lit. Bonnie tried not to panic but she didn't know who she was and now she was finding that she didn't know what she was, what she could do, what she was capable of. She was some sort of freak, she couldn't remember names or places or faces, but she knew that this was not normal, not typical for humans.

Bonnie panicked even more as emotions seemed to make the flames grow larger. She tried to stay calm but it seemed impossible. She took a deep breath and did the only thing that she could think of. "Klaus," she yelled, calling the only name she knew, the only face that she had seen, the only person who while she didn't know, claimed to know her.

Klaus burst into the room seconds later and Bonnie tried not to burst into tears the moment she saw him. Bonnie began biting her lips and wringing her hands, the tears refusing not to come.

Klaus had never seen the witch look so vulnerable before. She looked like a child that had lost its parents. He looked her up and down, momentarily admiring the view that Rebekah's shorts afforded him of her legs, becoming amused at the way that his shirt seemed to swallow her, before he stepped forward and began to walk toward her. His shirt looked good on her, and even after her ordeal she was beautiful, almost distractingly so. He would kill his siblings for putting these cursed thoughts in his head. It didn't matter now, she was upset and she was not good to him when she was upset. He stopped in front of her and carefully placed his hands on her shoulders. "Bonnie," he said, hoping that she hadn't already started to remember, "What is it love?"

"I-I did something….," Bonnie stammered her eyes wide as she pointed to the fire place, "I-I know it was me…I could feel it happening. How? I'm some sort of freak…an abomination."

Klaus almost laughed at her choice of words. An abomination, a servant of nature, he had never thought he would see the day. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and she seemed to calm at his touch. "No, you're very special, love," he said, only part of his words a manipulation, most if not all of them true, "Very powerful. You're a witch. If anyone is the abomination it's me."

"You?" Bonnie asked, and then, "Witch?" There was an odd feeling, an odd energy surging through her. Was it her power? Was he telling her the truth? It felt right, and she had no other plausible explanation. "I'm a witch," she said. He nodded. "But that isn't natural," she said, "I'm not human then. What would make me more natural that you? What are you?"

Klaus sighed. He would not like this part. It would make or break their plans. If she thought that she was unnatural then there was no way she would accept him. No one ever really had. But he would have to tell her the truth, have to explain what they both were to train her, and to convince her to protect him from her little friends. "Your powers are of nature, Bonnie," he said, "They are the most natural thing in the world." He wanted her to accept who she was, he couldn't work with a witch who was afraid of herself. "You always knew that," he said, "You were strong, on your way to being masterful." Klaus paused, wondering how he should put what he was about to say next. "My siblings are vampires," he said, "The first of our kind."

Bonnie was confused again, he had said 'our' kind and yet he had purposefully left himself out of the statement. The fact that vampires existed didn't bother her, now that she thought about it, a part of her had known they had, just like she had felt her powers and had known they had made her a witch. She didn't know what those things meant, she had power but she obviously didn't remember how to use it. "Explain," she said.

"A vampire," he said, "Is a creature, an undead creature, that sustains itself on the blood of humans." He said. Bonnie nodded as if she had known that, perhaps in a way she had. "There are also werewolves. Cursed humans who change into wolf form after the first time they kill. I am both. I should not exist, that is what makes me an abomination."

"Have you killed?" Bonnie asked, her tone more curious than accusatory.

"Yes," Klaus said feeling no reason to lie to her when he would have her doing as much when it was all said and done, "Sometimes out of pleasure and other times out of necessity." She seemed calm, too calm, and almost understanding.

"It's in your nature," she stated.

Klaus nodded. "It's who I am," he said. He was waiting for the disgust, for her to cringe away or lash out. There were things coming back to her, things about vampires, about werewolves, about witches. None of it would connect itself or take root in her brain, none of it made sense. "If you kill," she said, "Then why save me? How did you save me?"

"My blood," Klaus said, "A vampire's blood can heal." Again she nodded and seemed unsurprised. "As for why," he said, "I told you before, love, we are friends."

"But if you wanted to," she said, carefully, "You could hurt me." He nodded. "But you won't," she continued, "You won't hurt me."

"No," Klaus said, shaking his head, "I won't." _At least not for the time being_, he thought. "You should know," he said, "That you could hurt me as well….if you wanted to."

"I know," Bonnie said, causing him to raise a suspicious brow, "I don't remember ever hurting you, I don't know that I would, I just…feel that I can…that I have the power to." He looked at her oddly but she ignored the look, it was just one of many that he had given her that she found rather hard to interpret. "Show me," she said, "I want to see."

Klaus was about to ask her what she meant and then he realized to what she was referring. If his words hadn't scared her, he knew that seeing this would; and then he would likely have to kill her anyway. Klaus frowned. He didn't want her dead; and not just because of her use to him. This new her, this blank her, who still had her traits but lacked her knowledge, who didn't look at him in horror because she didn't know she was supposed to, he was intrigued by her. In many ways she was the same, smart, suspicious, and he expected he could name others over time, but she was also different. He had a fresh start with her, a clean slate, and how many times had he secretly wished for one? How many times had he seen what she could do and think it a shame that he hadn't gotten to her first?

"Show me," Bonnie demanded once it was clear that he was hesitating. Even in her head her name didn't feel like her own, but when he said it, she knew that the name belonged to her.

Klaus nodded and let his face distort and his fangs descend. She watched him, her green eyes surprisingly apt with attention as he became a monster. She didn't flinch away, she seemed fascinated, and there was no abhorrence, no fear. She was amazed by him, she who had thought him a monster only hours before. His siblings may have enjoyed taunting him but he could see in her eyes that he could have her if he wanted, like so many others before. Her power, her body, he could have it all. And when she remembered the look on her face when she realized what she had done would be a part of his revenge as well. Even if she could accept him while she was like this, this was not who she really was; she was someone who hated him, who judged him, who wanted him dead.

Bonnie reached out her hand and touched his face, her tiny fingers tracing over the blue black veins that had formed beneath his eyes. His newly yellowed eyes seemed to glow as they looked upon her. "I understand now," Bonnie said, as her other hand moved to touch his face, "The reason that we were friends. That we _are_ friends."

Klaus attempted to hide his amusement at the fact that she had found a way to explain something that had never occurred. "What have you come up with, love?"

"Because we're different," she said, "And powerful. You said that I am and I can feel that from you too. It makes sense, us being friends. We must have had a lot in common."

Klaus looked surprise a moment, but as he thought of it, they had. They were both powerful and different, in different ways, but still different. But the similarities did not end there. They had both done things, things that they had not necessarily wanted to do to protect people that didn't necessarily show their appreciation. Then there was the loneliness, it ate away at both of them he knew. He could tell, it was how he had known what to say to her, what to do to push her buttons, to get under her skin, when she remembered who he was. It was easy to know someone's weaknesses when they were so much like your own. "Indeed," Klaus agreed his face returning to normal.

"Do I have family?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus frowned at the abrupt change of subject. "None that give a damn about you," he said. It was the truth from what he could tell.

"Other friends?" Bonnie asked.

"My siblings," he said, "They respect you. I am not sure that I would call it friendship." He thought of Bonnie's friends back in Mystic Falls. Friends that had used her at their convenience. He would not call them friends. Even with the list of virtues he had begun to place on Caroline's head, he could not include the blonde in that category; and it was not simply because they fact that her plotting to kill him was diminishing his affection toward her. She had used the witch as well, and even if Klaus was planning on doing the same it was not him that owed her anything. The sad thing was that even with what he was doing, he would take better care of her than her lifelong friends had. "There are not others," he said.

"It wouldn't matter if there were," Bonnie said, "I was just curious. I've already decided that I want to stay here, at least until I remember. If you will let me." She felt connected to him and now that she didn't remember anything a connection was hard to come by. She didn't know when or if she would remember but she felt safe with Klaus, even knowing he was capable of killing. He knew what she was and accepted it, she didn't know that she could find that kind of acceptance anywhere else and with no memory she didn't know where to look.

Klaus reached out and tucked a dark curl behind her ear. "You can stay as long as you wish, love," he said, "And if I start to _bother_ you then you are welcome to leave." Something akin to recognition crossed her face before it went away almost as quickly as if came.

"Where is here?" Bonnie asked. She didn't even know where they had left from and as she had slept the entire drive to where they were now she didn't have a clue.

"New Orleans," he said, "One of my properties just outside of the French Quarter. We could do some exploring tomorrow if you like." It was a good a place as any to teach her to hone here magic. There was enough magical myth there, and he wanted her to learn about the dark arts, and perhaps even the elements of Louisiana voodoo that might be of some help to her in the future, the real thing and not that bullshit that the elder Salvatore liked to spew about. There was so much to learn, so much he could teach her and not much time to do it.

Bonnie nodded, she didn't remember her old surrounding and so she hoped that these new ones would give her some sort of a fresh start. "I'd like that," she said.

Klaus wondered at how easily she trusted him. He thought that it was mixture of his blood being in her system that was connecting her to him and the fact that he was the only one that she was being exposed to. Whatever the case he would have to do whatever it took to keep that trust.

Bonnie smiled but something was still bothering her. "You said that the place we left," she said, "Where was it?"

"Virginia," Klaus said, without elaborating.

"You said that it wasn't safe for you anymore," Bonnie said, "Why is that?" She was almost certain now that it was him leaving that had caused her to be distraught enough to get into an accident. Or perhaps it was some danger that had gotten her upset, yes; that felt right. Still there was something about their relationship that he was not telling her and as he was being so openly kind of her even after admitting to being a monster and a killer, and the idea of his departure had upset her in some sort of way according to him, she was beginning to think that she knew what it was.

"I've killed before," he said, "I've terrorized, as have my siblings. Now people who have done the same things in their time want me dead. We all have the same problem, playing God, deciding who lives and who dies just to get what we want." He had meant to lie, but this Bonnie would not judge him, it had been so long since someone had not judged him. Telling the truth to this Bonnie was almost seductive.

"If they have been doing the things that you and your siblings have been doing then they are no better or worse that you," Bonnie stated, as though it were fact, "If they want you dead it must be personal. But I suppose if they are the way that you say there must be those who want them dead as well."

"Yes," Klaus nodded, "And as they are so hell bent on killing me and my family, I am among those people."

"You protect your own," Bonnie said, "That's something that I can understand." Bonnie considered him carefully. She knew that she was jumping the gun but something was telling her that she had to protect the people that she care about, that that had been a part of who she was. She was not sure that she could say she cared about him, but he was a tie to the life she had and she felt connected to him and grateful that he had save her life. "These people," she said, "Who are they? Are they strong?"

"Some vampires," Klaus said, "There is another hybrid amongst them as well. Some are hunters, some mere humans. All of them possess the only weapon that can kill an Original vampire. None of us are safe. We have already lost one brother, Finn, he died to tonight and so we fled."

"What if they come after you?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus shrugged. "Then we fight," he said, "We survive, after being alive nine hundred plus years; that all we know how to do."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "Nine hundred plus?" she exclaimed. Bonnie bit her lip, he didn't look over nine hundred years old, but a voice in the back of her mind told her that vampires didn't age. "How old am I?" Bonnie asked.

"Seventeen," Klaus replied.

She was so young, perhaps she had been wrong about what her mind was beginning to assume about their relationship. She wondered when her birthday was. Shaking her head she returned to the subject at hand. "My powers," she said, "Could they protect me or you if these people came?"

Klaus smiled, this was almost too easy. He nodded. "They could," he said, "But as you don't remember how to use them, then I would have to show you. I would protect you until you can learn of course, thought it would require a bit or isolation from the outside world. With me is where you will be the safest…you understand?" The lying was somehow becoming easier and harder at the same time.

"I can handle that," Bonnie said, fiercely, "I can trust you." There was no one else, trusting him was all she could do now.

Klaus felt something at her words, something close to but not quite reaching guilt. But he was done showing weakness, the witch had this coming as did the others, he wouldn't back down.

He pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her. His, yes, the witch was _his_ now. "Yes, love," he said telling her the biggest lie he had ever spoken, "You can trust me."

_**End Notes: I wrote all this is like three hours so sorry if the editing is shitty. Now I got to head back to Distortion. So when I was writing this I was listening to "Pet" by A Perfect Circle the whole time so you can likely guess where my mind was. So should I continue? If I do next part will likely be more Klonnie bonding manipulation, some Bonbekah bonding, some Sage and Elijah talk about Finn and Mystic Falls gang, maybe a little Kennett, and the Salvatore will probably find Bonnie's car. Not sure outside of that. **_


	2. Part Two: Surge

**Title:** Lapse

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/AH

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Kol/Lucy, Elijah/Abby, Stefan/Meredith, Bonnie/Damon (One-sided), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Jeremy/Rebekah (mostly One-sided), mentions of past Bonnie/Jeremy etc.

**Summary:** _"Taking advantage of the situation will be easy," Klaus said, "We can turn her into anything we want. The real beauty of it all is as long we keep her happy; meaning fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious to anything involving Elena Gilbert, all the things that she was deprived of while in the company of the Salvatore, even if she begins to remember she won't think of asking any questions."_ An accident leaves Bonnie with no memories and the Originals use the fact to turn her into someone that no one is prepared to handle, least of all them. Guilt pushes the Salvatore to help Bonnie get her memories back; but along the way their motivations change. Whose side will Bonnie be on when she remembers, the Originals, the Salvatore, or her own? _Post 3x18._

**Warnings: **Non-Canon**,** Dark!Bonnie, Character Death, Violence, Graphic Torture, Dark Magic, etc.

_**Author's Note: I am so happy with the response to this. I hope you continue to give me love. Sorry about any errors I got to go to work and so I had no editing time. Thanks for reading as always. I love you guys! Enjoy! **_

**PART TWO: SURGE**

"_Power is the great aphrodisiac."_

~Henry A. Kissinger

_ The first thing that Damon Salvatore noticed was the acrid smell of belladonna. He walked hesitantly through the grave yard, belladonna growing like vines on the headstones. Bennett witches, all of them. All of them he had known, and all he had seen perish. The darkness around him was consuming as he treaded hesitantly past the graves. _

_ He stopped when the headstones ended. There was a sudden burst of flame that ignited the darkness. He frowned as Emily Bennett appeared in the charred spot on the ground. Another burst of flame, this time Sheila Bennett appearing in the center of the blackened patch of earth. Yet another burst of flame, leaving Abby Bennett-Wilson in its wake. All three women looked at him with accusing eyes. _

_ "You were supposed to protect her," Emily said, her tone grave. _

_ Damon rolled his eyes, knowing who she was referring to. "She's still alive isn't she," he said, "Besides, our little deal is null and void now in case you've forgotten." _

_ None of the women before him looked impressed but it was Sheila who spoke. "You keep her alive to serve you and your purposes not out of any sense of loyalty," she said, "Our family has been good to you prior to this and you never returned the favor. You only know how to take and not give and with Bonnie it was no different. You took her for granted and now it is finally time for all of you to pay the consequences. The spirits have seen her path; and before this it lead to her suffering and her death, and now it leads to yours." _

_ Damon raised a brow. "Okay," he said blinking, "How do I stop it?"_

_ "Funny, that now that it has something to do with you and your pain you want to take action," Abby smirked, a darkly amused look in her eyes. Damon opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand. "It cannot be stopped," she stated, "This is of your making and this time you cannot avoid the outcome." _

_ "Then why come to me?" Damon asked, clearly angry and annoyed. _

_ "It is simple, Damon," Emily, smiled sweetly, "We would like to show you exactly what you helped create."_

_ Before Damon could ask, Emily pointed her finger behind him. Hesitantly, Damon turned around. He watched as her bare feet hit the ground as she walked toward him, the grass catching fire with each step that she took. His eyes moved upward, lingering slightly on her smooth bare legs; past the skirt of the black dress that she was wearing, and then the odd talisman dangling around her neck and falling to nestle between her breasts. Upward still, stopping again at the strange tattoo on her neck, a pentagram with a crescent moon on each side, he knew the symbol, had seen it before in many a mythology book, it was the sign of a goddess. His gaze moved on, taking in her wild hair, and the half smirk her lips were twisted into. When he finally locked eyes with her he was surprised at the look in them, it was the look of someone who knew they had power and knew exactly how to use it, there was none of the insecurity and the uncertainty that the witch had tried to hide before but that Damon could still see beneath the surface. _

_ "Bonnie?" Damon asked, because he could not quite believe that it was her._

_ "You will not call me by my name," she said her voice cool, "You have no right to do so." She was eyeing him as if he were a pile of dung, and it made him squirm. "You are beneath me," she said, "You will refer to me accordingly." _

_ Damon laughed, though the sound was hollow. "Then what should I call you then, witchy?" He asked, trying to sound unimpressed, but only managing to pull off confused and angry. Suddenly he heard her voice in his head telling him to bow, and then a moment later he found himself on his knees. "Call me what I am," her voice said in his head, "What you have always known me to be but refused to acknowledge." _

_The words left Damon's lips before he could stop them, slipping out in his native tongue. He had not spoken Italian in years but it was what he wanted. "Mia bella dea," he whispered, head bowed. _

_ She closed her eyes and for a moment she looked ethereal as black veins began to pulse through her body. She opened her eyes and they were consumed in white both the irises and the sclerae. "If you do not worship," Bonnie said, "Then you will burn." _

_ Then everything around them went up in flames._

Damon's eyes opened and he was in his own room, in his own bed. But the dream still haunted him, as sweat covered his body and his arms flapped and patted at himself in order to stop the invisible flames. He stilled as someone's hands gripped his shoulders. His eyes came into focus as Stefan's face appeared in front of him.

"You're fine now," Stefan said, squeezing his shoulders, "You're home. You're safe."

Damon wasn't listening however, the scream had scared the shit out of him but it had done something else as well. Frowning, and trying to catch his breath he reached to the side of him a grabbed a pillow, trying to hide his humiliation as he used it to cover his arousal. Damon shook his head, running a hand over his face. He had no idea what the fuck was going on and he was sure that despite Stefan's words, Rebekah was still in his fucking head somehow, manipulating his thoughts and dictating his actions. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Most of last night," Stefan said, "A few hours this morning. You seemed to have been abandon by your captors. When we came to get you last night, no one was there to stop us."

"How did you know where I was?" Damon asked. He could still remember the look on Bonnie's face when she had seen him hanging there. Even after everything he had done to her she still pitied him, he could see that. She had left him in the end and though he could not blame her, he knew that it was unlike her, the resolute expression she had worn when she had told Klaus to get her out of his home, it reminded him so much of the Bonnie that had been in that dream that he had just woken from. Just a few words from Klaus; that was all that it had taken coupled with everything that the witch had been through and she had left him there to die.

"Bonnie called Elena," Stefan said, "Told us where you were."

Damon frowned. He really didn't understand the witch. Why leave him only to call for help? He may not have been her biggest fan but he knew that she had had every right to walk away from him even if a part of him did have some sort of resentment toward her because of it. "Well," he said, "Where the wicked witch of the west now?"

Stefan shrugged. "At home I would assume," he said, "She had a rough night."

"_She_ had a rough night?" Damon laughed. Stefan gave him a look and Damon sighed. "Whatever," he said, "Now that my pleasant night is over when we are going to go after the Originals. I'm itching to kill those son of bitches now more than ever."

Stefan shook his head and he eyed his brother. He had been worried but he kept his concerned veiled. "Not only did Rebekah manage to kidnap you," he said, "But Klaus managed to take virtually hold Bonnie hostage from what Elena told me. We need to be careful about this. How about we go by the manor and take a look at the situation."

"Fine," Damon said as he got out of bed, "Let's go now. The sooner we get rid of them the better."

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm as his brother mad his way toward the restroom. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Stefan asked.

Damon's dream flashed through his head and it affected him more so than the physical and mental damage that Rebekah had caused. He shook his head. It had just been a dream and as far he knew Rebekah could have still be fucking with is head. "It's me you're talking to, little brother," Damon shrugged and then smirked before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"That's exactly why I'm worried," Stefan said as the door shut behind him.

**:::**

Klaus Mikaelson had spent majority of the night watching Bonnie Bennett sleep. He had been thinking on how easy things were not that she had no memory of him. She was screaming for him to take her and remake her. She was in his bed and all the night has she slept, he had fought the urge to join her.

He could admit it to himself, now at least. He had always desire her. In some ways she was like a caged animal waiting to be set free. She had always been wound so tight, but in those instances when her emotion and her anger got the better of her or when she came after him directly he had seen what she had been capable of becoming. It wasn't just her power, it was the confidence, the way she moved, the control that she took. Those rare occasion where she stopped being a girl and became a _force_, were the moments that Klaus lived for. That was why he loved to provoke her, to challenge her, to torment her. But he had always wanted to reach her in other ways, the way he had done with so many. Even if in the past his words and his games were mostly bullshit. But he could always see the appeal of a witch. And Bonnie…he had seen the appeal of her as a person as well and that had angered him.

She had traits that he wanted the people near him to possess. Bravery. Loyalty. Intelligence. Beauty. He could list them in his head even if he would never say them out loud in front of others. But even in knowing all she had to offer, he knew what she would never offer it up to him. There was never a way that he could figure out that he could obtain it. If he had tried his usual tactics then she would have seen through him. He had tried force and using her loved ones as leverage, but though that had gotten him to his desired results sometime in accessing her power, it had not gotten him what he truly wanted and it had put him in the same category the ones she let use her because she called them friends. But now she was a blank slate. She knew nothing outside of what he told her about not just herself but him and the rest of the world. Having that power over her was seductive but he didn't just wanted to change her perception of the world or him. He wanted to make her new. He wanted to make her see how powerful she was. How beautiful. He wanted to awaken darkness within her.

Bonnie shifted in her sleep, the sheets falling from her sleeping form. Klaus' eyes roamed her frame, his shirt that she was still wearing had ridden up giving him a nice view of her flat stomach.

Klaus stood from the armchair that he had pulled up next to the bed. After discovering what she was and what she was he had thought her sleep would be reckless but she was sleeping soundly. Even with the bedside lamp left on her sleep went undisturbed. He wondered if that had been so before when she remembered the things that she most wanted to forget. Klaus reached for the comforter that had settled at her hips. He gripped it and pulled it up, his knuckles brushing against her bare skin as he did so. When he reached the top of her body, his face level with hers he was surprised to find her eyes open.

"Don't you sleep?" Bonnie asked, blinking up at him groggily.

Klaus smiled down at her. "Restlessly," he whispered. He had only been joking, mostly, but she still frowned. Though, she tried to hide her concern he could see it.

"Because I stole your bed?" Bonnie asked, her tone teasing but her green eyes guilty.

"I put you there remember?" Klaus asked. Bonnie sat up and he sat down on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. "There are other things," he said, softly, "Worse things that keep me up at night, love."

"Like those people you told me about?" Bonnie asked, her tone leading, "The ones that were after you?"

"While they wish that they had the power to make me lose sleep but they do not," Klaus laughed, "If I lose sleep it's usually over things that are of my own doing."

Bonnie noted the tension in his frame and shifted on the bed as he looked ahead at something that couldn't be seen. Something propelled her forward. She didn't feel sympathy for him, but she could remember the ghost of a feeling of being haunted by things and regretting others. It was the connection that she didn't remember "What kinds of things?" she whispered.

"Things that never seem to get me what I want," Klaus said, knowing that she would not judge him, "Things that cause me to lose people that matter."

Bonnie knelt behind him on the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Things like my accident?" She asked carefully. He stilled under her touch and she swallowed. Of course he wouldn't want a reminder of why she could no longer remember him, they had been friends he said. "Don't answer that," Bonnie sighed, running her hands down his back hoping to calm him.

He turned abruptly causing Bonnie to fall back onto the bed. He loomed over her in seconds, the sped causing her to blink. His hands were on either side of her his body practically on top of hers as she propped herself up on her elbows. He leaned forward, even closer to her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Bonnie let her fall shut, his closeness causing her pulse to thrum faster. "Don't fret over things that you have no control over," he said, "My pain does not have to be your pain. My regret is not your regret. You will have enough of both when your memory returns. You shouldn't have to deal with the consequences of things that others have done." She was doing so now and in a way he was sorry for it, and yet, he could not, would not allow her to leave until he absolutely had no choice in the matter. She looked at him as if she understood him, it was not something he was willing to part with.

Bonnie nodded. She felt as if she might cry. She didn't understand any of her emotions anymore but for some reason his last words touched her. When he moved to get him, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck in order to stop them. "What if we shared the bed?" she said quickly, her face slightly flushed with embarrassment, "You said that we were friends. Did it help being near me before? Was I a comfort to you?"

In a way she was because she was constant and unchanging in her attitude toward him before, he could count on Bonnie Bennett to be Bonnie Bennett when the day was over. But even like this she was a comfort to him. Her nonjudgmental sate, her willingness to be near him, to touch him. Her want to comfort him when he could not even ask as much of his own siblings. "Yes, sweetheart," he said, "Even when I was bothering you, you were a comfort. Always."

"Then stay," she commanded.

"Is that what you want?" It was a strange image. Her asking him to stay and share her bed. He had played such a scene in his head more than once. But every time he had she was begging to be fucked, not offering him comfort.

Bonnie nodded again. He nodded in return but got out of the bed causing Bonnie to look at him perplexed. Her unasked question was answered when he kicked off his shoes. Bonnie was surprised when the disrobing didn't stop there and he pulled his shirt off as well. She gave him a once over, unable to stop herself from staring until she met his blue eyes. Klaus seemed unbothered, as if he was used to her eyeing him, or maybe it was other women he was used to. Either way Bonnie looked away.

Klaus watched as Bonnie crawled back under the covers, pulling them up to her chin and staring at the ceiling. He grinned, walking around the bed and climbing in on the other side. He thought about trying his luck and seeing what she would allow him to get away with but it wasn't the time for it. He had to make sure he really had her trust first. Still he couldn't resist leaning over her to purposely to turn on the lamp sitting on the nightstand.

As the room fell into darkness Bonnie tried to think about anything other than Klaus lying next to her. She now regretted her offer. She couldn't bring herself to comfort him when she was already hyperaware of his presence. "Those people," she said, trying to turn her mind off of thoughts of him, "Will they come for us soon?"

Her plan backfired when she found herself wrapped in his arms. Still she laid her head on his chest, her eyes falling shut. "Go to sleep," he said, calmly, "I told you not to worry, so don't. Just stay with me where it's safe." Bonnie remained stiff and he ran a hand down her back. "I promise if the boogeyman comes I will protect you," he teased.

Bonnie's face scrunched and her eyebrows knitted together. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Who's the boogeyman?"

As Klaus chuckled she felt his movements underneath her. "Go back to sleep, love," he said instead of answering her question.

Bonnie shrugged and then closed her eyes without protest. If he said that she was safe then she would believe him.

**:::**

Elijah Mikaelson looked up from where he was preparing breakfast for the witch still asleep upstairs, as Sage walked into the kitchen.

"I never figured you for the domestic type," she commented as she took a seat at the island.

"I'm not," Elijah stated, "I simply enjoy the practice of cooking. Besides we need to keep Miss Bennett in good spirits if we want to make sure of her powers."

"Is she really worth all of this?" Sage asked, "Does she have as much power as your brother claims? Because if she does not then I will have no choice but to strike out on my own and avenge Finn by myself. This is not joke to me."

"Do you believe it is a joke to us?" Elijah asked, and he turned around and began to prepare a plate. "I can assure you that if you do strike out on your own you will not be missed by me or my siblings," he continued, "So if you have the desire to go then by all means do it. We loved Finn more than you could have ever loved him. Your relationship was not some pure eternal romance like you seemed to have convinced yourself. Yet, and still we allow you to stay because we might be able to make use of your grief and train you into a proper ally. However, while you are hell bent on revenge remember that none of us will get it if we do not survive. If those imbeciles managed to find a way to kill Finn, no matter how weak at heart our brother was, then they can and will kill you."

"Are they imbeciles?" Sage asked. She didn't seem offended by his words as she knew that she didn't want to be there any more than they wanted her there. The alliance was a means to an end.

"Most of them yes," Elijah said, "But we have been complacent which is worse. They once had a reason to fear us, because we gave them one. We should have killed them a long time ago." Much to his dismay he felt that even Elena had no place amongst the land of the living. Any fondness that he had had for the girl had disappeared upon his brother's death. He was able to see her more clearly, and he did not like what he saw. He had been blind because he had attributed all the things he had once loved about those before her to her because she was still human. She was still of flesh and bone and so he had seen her as he had seen Katerina when she had been mortal, and as he had seen Tatia when she had been alive. Klaus may have been foolish enough to chase after the Forbes girl because he saw some ghost of the challenge that he really wanted and aspired to change her because the one he really wanted to change was not so malleable, but at least he had seen past the other Petrova women. Elijah had been the one to let himself be ruled by them, while chasing his own ghost.

But his brother had gotten what he wanted in the end, the Bennett witch was a blank slate, ready to be formed into whatever his brother wanted her to be. Still, Elijah was not idiot, he knew that once the witch remembered they would be her first target. He was aware of her powers, they could all feel them. If she wanted them dead she could have her wish in seconds. They would have to speed things along. Get rid of the others before she remembered who she was now aligning herself with and then kill her before she had the chance to strike.

"You said that some of them were imbeciles," Sage said, "Who is the exception?"

"The exception is upstairs in Niklaus' bed," Elijah answered, "She was blindly loyal and complacent in her own right, but she was smarter than the lot of them. She has power and potential, which is why my brother desires her. The only stupid things she has done to my knowledge is following the orders of a bunch of idiots and not realizing her own power."

"And how much power does she have?"

Elijah's face grew serious as he turned to face Sage once more. "Enough to bring us all to our knees," he stated, "That is why our actions must be swift and concise. All it takes is one thing to trigger a memory or set her off and then the little vampire hunters that couldn't that reside in Mystic Falls will be the least of our problems."

**:::**

Damon Salvatore sat in the passenger's seat of his brother's car looking out of the window. His mind was on the many Bennett witches he had seen perish. Their deaths flashed before his eyes, one by one, like a macabre movie playing in his mind. He had failed to protect them, he had always known that. None of them has received the protection that he had pledged to Emily and yet he had been almost surprised when she had backed out of the deal, almost. But there was no deal by then, he had backed out of it first.

There was no witch he had failed as much as Bonnie Bennett however, starting with the night that he had attacked her when Emily had possessed her and ending with the night that he had changed her mother. They had flipped a coin, a fucking coin. But the said things was, even if it had landed on Bonnie, they would have killed her mother anyway. Not just because Bonnie's death would have hurt Elena, but also because Bonnie was more powerful and more willing to clean up their messes. Stefan played the good brother and he played the wounded one with the dark past, but at the end of the day they were monsters.

The sad thing was, it wasn't until Bonnie had left him to be tortured that he realized how much of the witch that they had changed. They had morphed a young girl who had been light and bubbly (for he had witnessed it even before that return that changed everything), into something skewed, empty, weak, self-sacrificing, and yet without self. They had come to see her pain and grief and something to be expected, she was the disposable, the machine that they used that could be replaced if she died. The more they treated her that way, the more she began to believe it. There were no longer in comebacks when they asked for, no longer any challenge in her eyes. They had stripped her of her humanity and doused out the fire that had once burned within her.

Damon wished for a moment that Rebekah had killed him. He wouldn't be plagued with these thoughts if she had. He wouldn't have to keep seeing the look on her face as Klaus led her away from him. He had not seen her as something human, something breakable until that moment. Perhaps the ghost of his years in the Confederacy had kept him from it, or perhaps he was just an asshole. The others could do nothing for them, had not saved them again and again, and yet he could manage to get along with Caroline and sometimes Jeremy, and Stefan could manage to feel all of their pain. Stefan could be their friends. But the witch had always been at a distance, isolated. They blamed her dislike of them for it, but that wasn't it. A part of them had done it one purpose. A part of them knew that the more isolated she became, the more alone she would feel, and the more desperate she would be for their approval.

"She should have left me there," Damon said, still staring out the window, "She shouldn't have called you. She should have stayed and watched. She should have finished the job." But what she had done was far worse, she had made him think, like her words usually did. She had left him there, but she had called him help. She had still been the one to save him. Again and again she had saved him. He had never saved her, not even when his promise to Emily was intact. He had done the opposite and every time he looked at her now he would see that.

"I know you think that she hates you but she doesn't," Stefan said, "She should. She should hate both of us. But she's better than that. We're the ones that aren't."

Damon was about to reply when something on the side of the road caught his attention. "Stop the car," he said. Stefan just looked at him quizzically. "I said," he spat, "Stop the fucking car."

Stefan hit the brakes and stopped the car in the middle of the road. Before he could put the car in park, Damon got out of it and sped over the opposite side. Sighing and wondering what the hell Damon was doing, Stefan turned the car off, got out and then followed him. It was then that Stefan saw it, Bonnie Bennett's car wrapped around a tree. He could smell her blood as he watched Damon circle the car.

When Damon stopped at the driver's side door and stood frozen. Stefan followed him around the car and stopped where he stood. There was blood and broken glass everywhere inside the interior. There was no way the Bonnie could have survived.

"We have to find her," Damon said.

"Damon," Stefan said, his tone calm even though the grief and guilt was beginning to weigh on him, "There's no way she could have survived this. Look at all of this blood, the car looks like an accordion."

Stefan stopped as he found himself slammed against a nearby tree. "Then where the hell is her body, huh?" Damon asked. His eyes looked crazed and his grip on Stefan was so tight that Stefan could hear his bones breaking. "She got out," he said, more to himself than to Stefan, "She's in the woods somewhere maybe. She could have been out there all night. She blacked out and she couldn't call for help. We could look for her. Make the idiots of this town useful and organize a search party."

"The door has been ripped of the car Damon," Stefan said sadly, "We not far from Klaus' manor. He likely found her and if he did I doubt he left her alive."

"Then where's her body?" Damon repeated, "He would have dropped in on our doorstep just to make a fucking point. It isn't here so as far as I'm concerned the little witch is still out there."

Stefan thought about what he knew of Klaus. There had been Gloria in Chicago. There had been Greta Martin. Rebekah had told him of others when they had been a thing in the twenties. Stefan had offered to find Nik a dame on more than one occasion and every time he had refused. Rebekah had told him that Klaus had very "particular taste". She had made a joke of it, naming off witches. "You know what they say," she had said, "Power is the great aphrodisiac."

Stefan shook his head, even as Damon began to shake and his grip on him tightened. But there had been Katherine, but he had been using her. Tatia? But Elijah had been the one who had truly loved her hadn't he? Caroline. But even as he thought about it Stefan found holes in the idea. Caroline had been a tool to keep Tyler in line, or maybe Klaus had wanted to change her into something else. He never really saw Caroline when he looked at her, and his words to her, the things he did, were silly and unlike him. Katherine had once told Stefan that Klaus seduced women in the way that they wanted to be seduced when he was insincere, and was incapable of being anything but himself when he was being sincere. He was always the Nik that Stefan had remembered around Gloria, and though he had not seen him interact with Greta long if he had told her about the sacrifice and his aim, even if he had lied about other things (which he did with everyone, even those he most cared about to protect himself), he had shown himself to her in other ways. Even when he was trying to manipulate Stefan he had been unable to be completely invulnerable around him. Stefan blinked as a realization hit him.

There was someone else that Klaus was always himself around. Even in threatening her, he had always invaded her space, been close enough to touch as if teasing himself. The way he looked at her. The respect Stefan could tell he had for her power. He had done the same thing with Gloria when she had rejected him. Made snide remarks to her like a child when she wouldn't give into him. "We always want what we cannot have, Stefan," Klaus had said, so many times.

"Shit," Stefan said shutting his eyes tightly, his head falling back against the tree, "He has her."

"What?" Damon asked. His eyes seemed full of hope and apprehension all at once.

"Klaus," Stefan said, "I know him Damon. We were…we were friends once. He always had this thing…this thing about…witches. I never really thought about it…I guess I assumed he got over it or forgot. But…the way he looked at her Damon. We have to get her back. She's probably weak and injured and if he'll try to manipulate her it won't just be to use her powers."

"What else could that sociopath want?" Damon asked. He let Stefan go and his brother sagged limply against the true. Even if Bonnie was with Klaus, at least if Stefan was right then there was a good chance that she was alive.

"What do you mean what else could he want Damon?" Stefan asked, incredulously, "He might be a monster but he's still a man and Bonnie might be a witch but she's still a woman. If I am not shoved so far up Elena's ass that I can still see that her friends are attractive then surely _you've _thought about it."

"So you eyed up Elena's friends in your Ripper days recently," Damon shrugged, "What does you losing your saint card have to do with Klaus?"

"Is it really that hard to believe that Klaus would want her?" Stefan asked, "Even if he didn't he would likely still try and fuck her because he'd see it as a way of sticking it to us. You bedding the Salvatore's witch."

"Shit," Damon winced. While he doubted that the witch would go for Klaus on any other occasion, it was clear to him last night that she wasn't herself and if she was injured she'd had no choice but to listen to Klaus' bullshit until she was strong enough to escape.

"Yeah," Stefan said, "Look, let's just go and look around the manor and see if we can find any clues. And if Klaus is there then we can confront him."

"What if she...is really gone?" Damon asked. He didn't want to think about it. As many times as he said that he didn't give a shit about her and that he would throw her under the bus for Elena's sake, everyone seemed to know what his words were empty at best anyway.

"You were right," Stefan said, "Until we find her alive or….we find her body, we have to keep looking."

**:::**

Klaus awoke to smell of fire. He sat up quick once he realized that the sheets on his bed were in flames. His first thought was that Bonnie had remembered and was in the process of exacting her revenge. But things hadn't gotten far enough with them for that and he was sure that were she to remember at this stage she would likely run and attempt to get back to Virginia.

He glanced over at Bonnie and wasn't surprised to find her tossing and turning in her sleep. Her power surged and the flames grew higher. Klaus cursed, before he turned to her and gently began to shake her awake. "Come on, love," he said, "Wake up." When her eyes opened and she caught sight of the flames she let out a scream. She sat up quickly her legs kicking at the sheets. "Calm down sweetheart," he coaxed, "Calm down and they'll go out."

Bonnie tried to calm herself and taking a deep breath. It was hard when she was so afraid. Eventually she managed it and the flames subsided. Bonnie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, "I was dreaming about the accident. I didn't…mean to…"

"It doesn't matter," Klaus shrugged.

Bonnie looked over to at him surprised. He was sitting with his back against the headboard, his elbows propped on his knees, an odd expression on his face. "I just ruined your sheets and I loss control of my powers," she said, "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

He looked over at her finally. "I can help you gain control," he said, "As for the flames…" Bonnie waited, but he didn't say anything, just stared at her with the same unreadable expression. "Come here," he ordered after a moment.

Bonnie raised a brow at him clearly confused. When she made no move to do as he said, he grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her forward. Sighing, Bonnie complied, pushing down her embarrassment and her fear that what she had just done had caused, as she allowed herself to be pulled into his lap. She became embarrassed for another reason all together as she was suddenly straddling him, his hands on her hips. She placed her hands on his chest to act as a barrier as she looked at the spot just above his shoulder. She doubted that what they were doing was proper friend etiquette, but then again, she was beginning to doubt that friends was the proper word for whatever it was they had been.

He could have been acting out of character, but it wasn't as if she would know it. His behavior seemed to be natural to him, not at all hesitant, so she could only assume that he had touched her this way all the time before. Something made her think that she hadn't been affected by it in the same way as she was in that moment, however.

"Look at me," Klaus said. She hesitated but eventually her eyes rose to meet his. He was convinced more than ever that she had untapped power, and that maybe something was stopping her from accessing it. He remembered their first fight, the way her nose had bled. He had thought then it was because of the power she had gained from the other witches, but even after she had lost it, her powers seemed to come with consequences that Klaus had never seen a witch suffer. That could me only one of two things, the spirits were policing her power or someone else was, and if either case was true then that meant that Bonnie was more powerful than even he believed.

"I could have killed us," Bonnie said quietly. Or maybe she could have killed herself and injured him. She doubted very much that he could die by fire.

"We're fine," Klaus smiled, "It wouldn't have gotten that far." She didn't seem to be convinced. He wasn't either, not entirely. They would need to get a handle on her powers. They would have to find a way to unleashed them and control them all at once. "Listen to me," Klaus said knowing that he would have to calm her for them to move forward, "You could burn down the world and I would do nothing but kneel at your feet and worship you as we watched it turn to ashes." Bonnie laughed, looking away again, but he kept his tone serious. "I will never be afraid of what you are," he declared, "Even if you were to one day be able to kill me. I respect you and what you're capable of for that. So don't fear yourself, your power, embrace, respect it, and when you can wield it properly I won't be the only one willing to kneel. Understand?"

Bonnie nodded. She suddenly felt strong, invincible. He was the first of his kind, he had said. An Original, and the first hybrid. If he could respect her power she would do as she said and learn to master it. Something told her that she had not had much experience with being respected. A little tic in the back of her mind made her feel the need to demand it. Her face hardened with resolve. "I understand," she nodded.

Klaus leaned forward far enough to rest his forehead against hers. "Good," he whispered. Yesterday, his brother had died and he had discovered that his enemies had the means in which to kill him. Today, he and his siblings were safe and in the same place, and he had who was perhaps the most powerful woman he had ever met in his lap hanging on his every word. Yes, things were definitely beginning to work out in his favor.

**:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson raised an eyebrow as she walked into the kitchen. While Klaus had managed to pull himself away from the witch, long enough to go looking through his witch reserves so that he could find anything that could help things along, but it seemed that the witch was not hard up for attention. She was sitting at the island, being served breakfast by Elijah, while Kol poured her coffee. Rebekah rolled her eyes, she didn't think that they would take the whole playing nice thing so seriously. Still, having such a powerful ally was never a bad idea, even if for a short time, which was why she was going to play nice herself.

Bonnie's eyes widened as Elijah placed the plate in front of her. It seemed a bit excessive, poached eggs on top of toasted English muffins, covered in Hollandaise sauce, with Canadian bacon and jalapeño cheddar grits on the side. The idea of vampires cooking didn't marry well in her head. Still it looked good, even if she confused by the domesticity of the scene that Klaus' brother cooking made. But perhaps he cooked for her all the time. It wasn't as if she remembered.

"Is something wrong?" Elijah asked, "Do you not like poached eggs?"

Bonnie bit her lip as she played with her fork. "I don't remember," she said quietly. She heard a giggled come from behind her and turned to see Klaus' sister entering the kitchen. She rolled her eyes in the blonde's direction, and the girl gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, Bonnie," Kol said, from his seat next to her, regaining her attention, "How about you try it and if you don't like it then we'll make you something else. I could feed your if you like."

Rebekah made scoffing noise as she sat down on the other side of Bonnie. Bonnie leaned slightly away from him. "That's alright," she said, "I think I can manage but thanks for being so…_attentive_." There was an edge of sarcasm to her tone that caused Elijah and Rebekah to smirk and Kol to deflate.

Bonnie hesitantly tried the food and found that she liked it. "It's very good," she said, in between bites, "My complements to the chef."

Elijah tipped his head to her before turning to clean up the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked, looking around at the Original siblings as she continued to eat.

They all nodded, though they weren't sure which of them she was speaking to. Rebekah watched as the witch swallowed her food and bit her lip. She didn't notice the nervous gesture before but it kind of made the witch look like a little girl. It made Rebekah remember that Bonnie was just a teenage girl. While Rebekah had a teenaged girl's body, she had been alive for hundreds of years and had had enough experience to learn from her mistakes and still she hadn't in many ways, and still she wasn't as strong as the witch sitting next to her even if Bonnie didn't remember. A part of Rebekah had resented her for that. Even if the Salvatores didn't say so out loud they had respected the witch. Rebekah didn't know any woman who really had their respect, not even their precious Elena, as much as Stefan claimed otherwise.

"Were Klaus and I really friends?" Bonnie asked.

They all shared a look and Rebekah was the one that spoke first. "You and Nik? Of course you were," she said, "The best of friends." Rebekah didn't even think she had sounded convincing.

"Please just be honest with me," Bonnie said, looking over at her, "I know this is a delicate situation because my memory is…but he keeps touching me like he's comfortable touching me and…he doesn't look at me like someone looks at a _friend_."

"Oh _that_," Rebekah laughed. They all let out a collective sigh of relief. The witch had caught on quicker than Rebekah thought she would as she had never noticed the looks her brother would give her before. But she supposed that Klaus wasn't trying to hide them now. He was all about taking advantage of the situation so it shouldn't have surprised her that he hadn't wasted any time in pursuing her. "Well," she said, stealing and piece of bacon off of Bonnie's plate, "Power is the great aphrodisiac and you do have it in spades."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked, swatting Rebekah's hand away.

Kol swiped a piece as well, causing Bonnie to glare at him. "It means that he wanted to bed you but you kept him in the friend zone because you had a huge crush on yours truly," Kol grinned.

Bonnie nudged him non-to-gently in the side. It was too early in the morning for her to deal with his flirting and even though it might have been a regular thing between them but as far as she was concerned they had just meant, "Can someone give me a real answer?" She plead, her eyes on Elijah.

"You weren't lovers," Elijah said, as he replaced her pilfered food, "But you weren't quite friends either." Neither sentiment was a lie but she would take it in the way that she wanted to take it, regardless of his meaning. "So now that you have the information, Miss Bennett," he said, "What will you do with it?"

Bonnie shrugged looking down at her plate once and beginning to eat once more. However, Elijah noticed the witch was smiling, and that was a good sign, for Niklaus at least. Still he wondered if his brother seducing the witch would be profitable in the long run. Then he thought that in the end, a lover would have much more pull over her than a mere friend.

**:::**

While Nik had insisted on the witch staying indoors, it was clear to Rebekah that she needed clothes. A little trip a nearby boutique and a little compulsion to the store owner had solved the problem. Now there were workers from the same boutique in their living room showing Rebekah and Bonnie the latest fashions.

The witch's excitement was contagious. Rebekah had not had a lot of female friends in the entirety of existence and the few that she had had, she had been in competition with. Nik was taking advantage of the situation so she didn't see why she couldn't take advantage of it as well.

Rebekah watched as Bonnie spun around in a raspberry colored lace dress, trimmed with a chain of daisies around the bust and layered at the bottom. It was an odd thing that though the witch didn't remember her taste in clothes was pretty much the same. "It looks great," Rebekah smiled, "You should definitely wear your hair up when you wear it."

Bonnie nodded, going through the hair accessories that the boutique employees had bought and using a black hair dagger to put up her hair. Bonnie turned to Rebekah looking at the blonde in search of approval. "How's this?" She asked.

"Perfect," Rebekah nodded. She began to sift through the racks of clothes for a dress to try on for herself when she heard footsteps.

She knew it was Nik before she saw him, because she could hear the faint growl that escaped before he spoke. "What is all of this?" He asked as he entered the living room, 'We're supposed to be laying low."

"Bonnie needed clothes," Rebekah said without looking at him, "Besides they've all been compelled. They won't even remember being here and you don't have to pay for a thing."

Bonnie noticed the lethal expression on Klaus' face and thought that she should intervene. "I know it would please you to have me walk around here naked," she said, "But she's right I needed clothes." She walked over to him and stopped in front of him. "Now stop glaring at your sister and tell me how good I look," she said.

Klaus looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her. But he couldn't fight the grin for long as she looked up at him expectantly. "You look exquisite," he said, "Now are you ready to start working a little magic."

Bonnie shook her head. "We haven't even started trying on shoes yet," she said, "I suggest you come back in a few hours."

Klaus laughed but nodded. "Very well," he said, "But make sure you find me when your done."

**:::**

Bonnie found that she liked doing magic. She liked the feel of the power as it buzzed through her body. She liked the feeling of accomplishment when she did a spell correctly. Most of all she liked it when Klaus looked at her with awe and approval when she did something unexpected, or that neither of them knew she was capable of.

She felt Klaus' hands on her hips as he stood behind her. They were in his room, the sheets having been replaced since that morning. She stood surrounded by spell books and grimiores. Talismans and artifacts. But her attention was mostly on Klaus' hands, his grip firm but gentle as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You make it look so easy, love," he complemented.

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed. He seemed to like being close to her, touching. "I'd like to try another," Bonnie said. Her throat was try but she was determined to keep going. But he was handsome, and dark, and dangerous; and it wasn't just her body that responded to him but her power as well.

"Go on then," he said. Even as Bonnie leaned forward and began to flip through the grimoires that he had given her his hands stayed put, his back flush against her. He liked the fact that she could touch her without complaint. She didn't cringe or flinch or turn away from him in disgust. Every part of her responded to him and he could feel it, he reveled in it. It was something that he had never experience, it was addicting.

She smelled like lavender and honey, and her power gave him goosebumps. He couldn't help but hum in approval as she began to chant. She stopped just as quickly much to his dismay. "Klaus," she said, putting down the book, "Rebekah said that power was the great aphrodisiac. Do you think that's true?"

His hands didn't leave her as she turned around to face him. He saw want in her eyes, something that he thought that he would never see. "I am starting to believe that, you, are the great aphrodisiac Miss Bennett."

Bonnie smiled. "Then," she said, "Will you kiss me? I really want to remember what it feels like."

"You know that you've been kissed before?" Klaus asked.

"I know that you wanted to kiss me before," Bonnie responded. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Klaus leaned forward. He watched and her eyes fell shut and licked her lips. He kissed her hard, his tongue invading her mouth before her tongue could reenter it. His hands fisted in the material of her dress. He hadn't thought it would be this easy, but he knew that he wouldn't stop. If the Salvatores did manage to kill him, Klaus knew that while he had committed many a sin, if he were to go to hell then the witch in his arms would be the reason.

_**End Notes: Yay I finished it. Anyway next chapter things heat up with Bonnie an Klaus, they make a discovery about unlocking Bonnie's untapped power, Kol and Rebekah take Bonnie for a night out, and the Salvatores tell the Mystic Falls gang Bonnie is missing. **_


End file.
